lf2modsfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Freeze
Overview Freeze is one of the main characters. At medium ranged combat, his special attacks are dangerous because they freeze in addition to dealing damage. He lacks close ranged combat abilities, but his long pokes can sometimes give him a good advantage. Since his ice ball is slow, he is not good at ranged combat, but can counter certain projectiles very well. Basic Moves Movement Speed Freeze has an average movement speed. His running speed is 9.3. Punch Freeze has a moderate punch (3 frames) that has longer range. However, he can miss if the opponent is too close. This gives him a good advantage when positioned horizontally against the opponent. The punch is piercing but this fact does not affect the game in any way except causing the bloody animation and sound. Last Punch Freeze's last punch is quite fast (4 frames) and it deals a good 65 damage to a single target. Jump Attack Freeze has a slow jump attack (4 frames) with average attack range and damage (35 damage). The jump attack does not knock the opponent downwards, making it useful in some combo, especially team combo. Freeze can do two jump attacks in a single jump, thus also allow him to jump attack and dashing as he lands. Dash Attack Freeze has a quite fast dash attack (3 frames) with average attack range and damage. Run Attack Freeze has a moderate run attack (4 frames) that deals 50 damage to a single target. When rebounding a projectile without using weapons, Freeze returns it as an ice blast instead. Special Moves Ice Blast *Input Method: D>A *MP Usage: 100 (20%) Freeze shoots an ice blast, a slow projectile that can freeze an opponent. If the ice blast hits certain projectiles, instead of both projectiles disappearing, the projectile returns as an ice blast instead, becoming Freeze's projectile. Freeze can gain advantage of the slowness of this projectile when positioned diagonally to the opponent. In ranged combat, the ice blast is easy to dodge or defend. Besides of its slow movement and high MP cost, Freeze takes quite long to shoot the ice blast (6 frames). Icicle *Input Method: D>J *MP Usage: 150 (30%) Freeze punches the ground, causing three icicles to pop up one after another. As they appear, they deals 60 damage and freezes opponents, but after they are frozen they just block movements. The icicles will disappear after 6 seconds (175 frames) or when hit by any damage. Icicle a is very strong counter-attack against dash attacks. Summon Sword *Input Method: DvJ *MP Usage: 150 (30%) Freeze summons an ice sword. This takes half a second (15 frames). When hit by an ice sword, opponents freeze and certain projectiles returned as ice blast. Ice sword deals low damage (30 damage, 40 for run and dash attacks), but it can be continued with another attack. When thrown, ice sword also can hit falling enemies. Whirlwind *Input Method: D^J *MP Usage: 300 (60%) Freeze summons a whirlwind around him, which walks slowly forward, damaging, freezing and lifting opponents, and at the end, throwing them away. Items are thrown, but are not frozen or damaged. When falling onto the ground, frozen opponents takes 10 damage. This damage is not applied if the opponent has been attacked in-air, since they are no more frozen. Whirlwind is a slow move (11 frames) but powerful (75 damage). Due to the slowness and the ease to dodge, whirlwind is mostly used in a combo where the opponent is already frozen or immobile (e.g. in DoP). Against frozen opponent, it is also possible, when positioned perfectly, for the whirlwind to damage and re-freeze the opponent, but do not lift and throw them away. This can even be done twice in a row when Freeze is on low HP due to the bonus MP regeneration he receives. Data Changing Prominent techniques: *type: 3 **itr kind: 15 **itr kind: 16 **time expiration **frame: 200 - breaking ice effect